HOW IF YUNO AND ASTA GOOGLE THEMSELVES?
by morphine121
Summary: Dialogue about Yuno and Asta's reaction in a video record or vlog in author's youtube channel. Contains BL. Just for fun!


**HOW IF YUNO AND ASTA GOOGLE THEMSELVES?**

Dialogue about Yuno and Asta's reaction in a video record or vlog in author's youtube channel. Contains BL. Just for fun!

Yuno and Asta are Yuki Tabata's 2D kids, I won't steal them from him, I swear!

…

Author : HEYYOOOO WELCOME AGAIN TO MY CHANNEL! It's nice to have you here again watching my video. Now we have very special guests here! It's hard to invite them, you know?! Because they both are busy with their occupations. Introduce, ASTA AND YUNO!

Asta : HELLO HELLO HEY HEY!

Yuno : Hi, audiences.

Asta : Well, you should greet them more cheerfully, Yuno! It's the first time we're invited in different world!

Yuno : No, I'm just pissed off that author called your name first.

Author : OH? I'm sorry, Yuno.

Yuno : Well, never mind.

Asta : Forgive him, he's always be like that ahahah.

Yuno : Shut up. Why you—

Author : Okay, okay. So can you kindly tell us about yourself one by one? Yuno first.

Yuno : My name's Yuno, born in Hage Village of Clover Kingdom. I work as a Magic Knight from Golden Dawn Squad.

Author : … Done already?

Yuno : Yes.

Author : All right, Now's Asta's turn.

Asta : Well, I'm Asta, I was also born in Hage Village like Yuno. Magic Knight is my occupation. I'm from Black Bulls Squad. AND BECOME A MAGIC EMPEROR IS MY GOAL!

Yuno : So noisy as always.

Author : AHAHAHA THAT'S IT! NICE SPIRIT, ASTA! KEEP GOING!

Asta : THANK YOU, AUTHOR!

Author : So, let's go to our topic today. "HOW IF YUNO AND ASTA GOOGLE THEMSELVES?" is the topic and we need your reaction about it. Are you both ready?

Asta : WAITWAITWAIT! What is "google" anyway?

Yuno : Isn't it a big eyeglasses?

Author : No, not that ahaha. But nice try, Yuno. You do know anything.

Yuno : Well, if it's not it, then what?

Author : A search engine.

Asta : Search engine?

Author : Yup. It does know everything!

Asta : COOL! HOW IT WORKS?

Author : Just type what you want to search and click enter! You'll get it automatically!

Yuno : Then show us.

Author : All right, then let's jump to the interesting part! OH! Before we go, please wear this automatic translate eyeglasses so you can read our language in your language directly!

Asta : WOAAAHHHHH!

Yuno : Amazing.

Author : Are you done? Let's go! Now I'm opening google!

Asta : I'm curious what it looks like!

Author : All right, this is called google! You can see how it's like through your eyeglasses, right?

Asta : Yeah!

Yuno : It's not as great as I thought, actually.

Author : Well, it's not done yet, Yuno! I'm typing "Yuno and Asta". What do you see there?

Asta : "Yuno and Asta brothers", "Yuno and Asta parents", "Yuno and Asta origin"—WHAT?! It even knows that we are brothers! And parents—! DOES IT KNOW OUR PARENTS? HOW?

Yuno : It's interesting how it knows a lot about us.

Author : Well, how to explain—? Actually there is no true answer about your parents, BUT there are some people who also search for it, so it popped up like this when you're about to search.

Asta : Huh? Wait—why do those people search for our parents?

Yuno : What is their purpose, anyway? Search for our parents.

Author : BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE CELEBS HERE IN THIS WORLD! But never mind—

Asta : WHAT? REALLY? TELL US MORE!

Author : No, we're not going to discuss it here now.

Yuno : Too bad, I'm curious too.

Author : Let's get back to the spot. I'm pushing enter button! GET YOURSELVES READY! 1, 2, 3!

Asta and Yuno : … !

Asta : IT DOES KNOW MY EVERYTHING! Birthdate, things I like, my friend's name, EVEN SPELLS INSIDE MY GRIMOIRE!

Yuno : What the heck is this thing? So creepy.

Author : Let's move here. Take a look.

Asta and Yuno : ….. WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!

Yuno : IT'S ALL—LIE!

Asta : YEAH! IT'S DISGUSTING! GOD, WHAT IS THIS, ANYWAY?!

Author : It's called "fanfiction", people who have different thoughts about you write it away here freely.

Asta : BUT—IT'S ACTUALLY CREEPY THAT THEY SUPPORT ME AND YUNO—DATE EACH OTHER…

Yuno : HEY SILLY! WHO WANTS TO DATE SOMEONE LIKE YOU, ANYWAY?

Author : Well, there's more…

Asta and Yuno : MORE?

Author : Yeah, LOTS MORE ABOUT THAT. Here in image tab.

Asta and Yuno : !

Asta : AMAZING! THESE PICTURES OF US—SUPER COOLLLLLLL!"

Yuno : HOW? WHEN IT TOOK OUR PICTURES TOGE—?

Asta and Yuno : WAIT! THIS IS ONE IS INAPPROPRIATE! THIS ONE TOO! ALSO THIS ONE—!

Asta : S-So many … Inappropriate pictures. I'M ACTUALLY STRAIGHT, YOU KNOW!

Yuno : … I … I don't know. I think I'm not.

Author : ?

Asta : WAIT WHAT?! Yuno, don't tell me you're influenced by these inappropriate pics!

Yuno : No, really. I've ever imagined like this, and this, with you. Just to be honest.

Asta : EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?

Author : !

Yuno : I actually … like you, Asta.

Asta : DON'T JOKING AROUND! SERIOUSLY—HMMMPPPP!

Author : SERIOUSLY GUYS?! KISSING IN FRONT OF AUDIENCES?!

Yuno : See, Asta? I'm never joking. Hey, Asta. Hey. HEY!

Author : He faints…

Yuno : Umm, I'm sorry, can I take him back home? I apologize to audiences too. Sorry for making such a scene. I couldn't hold it anymore.

Author : Such a man, Yuno. Well, I'm closing this session, guys. I hope you enjoy watching this. Thank you, Yuno for coming here. Take care of Asta, okay?

Yuno : Very well. It's a pleasure, Author.

Author : SEE YOU IN THE NEXT VIDEO, AUDIENCES! LOVE YOU ALL!

…


End file.
